


A Full Circle

by Nikkorin



Series: Wingfic/Mpreg [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2017-12-28 21:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkorin/pseuds/Nikkorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Glad to see you’ve maintained that nice ass.”<br/>A series of upcoming mpreg wingfic drabbles - Ratings may vary</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alcove Appreciation

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly will admit Im not huge on Mpreg but this was itching to be written  
> Excuse me while I choke on fluff...... I love RiRen so much

Levi was a man of few words, choice selected and not always one to be a bundle of emotion. No, he left that up to the brunette with messy hair and a smile that could make even the coldest part of his being melt. He didn’t believe the brat in him would ever grow out, but it was what made Eren, Eren. 

The days had grown shorter with the coming of Fall but the temperatures had maintained to a perfect level between warm and cool. Not so near perfect to the sleeping mass of feathers in their sun-room however, but raging hormones at 5 months along wasn’t something he could change. 

The large window that took up much of the room was open, letting the Autumn breeze in to bat soothingly against the curtains that billowed over Eren’s sleeping figure. It was one of the rare moments that always caught Levi off guard, the peace of merely watching Eren nap, watching as the brunette shifted as he tried to get comfortable, fingers resting against the cool pillows as his wings furled closer around him. The room was very open, airy even, and yet Eren seemed so small inside it. 

He’d set up quite a little fortress in that little alcove of his and he was nearly lost among the plethora of assorted pillows he’d coaxed Levi into buying. Leaning against the doorframe, Levi could only see the ruffled assortment of browns of his coverts, a few feathers rustling in the breeze. The tea in his hand was warm against his palm and he felt at peace. 

These last few months had been a good test of their sanity, if the bump at Eren’s stomach had anything to say about it. He’d grown quite a bit in this last month, naps becoming more frequent and slightly longer in duration. He’d merely laughed at the simple things he couldn’t do anymore, like putting on his shoes or sitting up. He’d pulled a great pout with those large turquoise eyes of his to get Levi to cave in to his wishes. His friends hadn’t let him live it down.

Eren shifted and Levi took a last quick drink of his tea before setting it on one of the side tables nearest to him. The brunette grumbled and sat up as best as he could and it was fairly amusing to watch him pout when he couldn’t sit up properly. Especially when he was trying to hold himself up with one hand and trying to rub at his eye with the other. The baggy cotton throw over slid off his abdomen, revealing the large bump at his stomach that was the cause of his struggle, hidden beneath a simple cotton shirt. Despite him commenting about how huge he’d gotten, the clothing still seemed large on him. 

Levi’s jet black wings fluttered, expanding out a fraction as he relaxed them to take in the breeze. They were considerably larger than Eren’s, with enough span to envelope them both. Dominant avians usually carried such a physical trait, and he’d never allowed anyone but Eren to touch them. 

“Are you alive brat?” Levi kneeled down to reach for him, cursing under his breath at having to maneuver around all of the damned pillows. Eren’s wings twitched at the sound of Levi’s voice and puffed out messily as he shook them. They looked no better than his hair did but it was cute at how distraught he always appeared upon waking. 

“Huh?” he looked as if he were contemplating just lulling back off into slumber.

Levi rolled his eyes and reached a hand around Eren’s back, helping hoist him into a more comfortable sitting position. Bleary turquoise eyes blinked up at him. 

“I hope you know I’m shredding these damn pillows once this is over.” It was a lie. 

Those brown feathers ruffled in protest but his bright eyes were becoming more clear as he blinked away drowsiness. “Always nice to wake up to you Levi.”

“I’m sure you could have slept the rest of the day away.”

“If only...” Eren stretched his arms over his head, wings jolting as his muscles popped smacking the black haired male in the face. He held his breath at the involuntary action and bit his lip to hide the laugh welling up. He was returned with a very unamused glare.

“Sorry..”

“Stupid brat.”

“You’re gonna have 2 of those soon.”

Levi latched onto the feathery appendage, tugging once in warning before smoothing his fingers over the feathers trying to get them back in order. He’d always grimaced at others for their public displays of grooming but he had quickly come to realize that it was less about grooming and more about bonding with your mate. He nearly groaned, he was getting soft.

It was a futile attempt at trying to straighten out Eren’s wings, but the brunette loved the gesture and found it relaxing. 

“Don’t remind me.” How they managed to pull that one off was beyond him. 

He dipped his fingers to massage the base of Eren’s wing where it met his skin and the brunette groaned, the tone sensual, hot. Levi’s wings flared at the noise, and Eren choked, surprised at the sudden spark of arousal. “Uh, no..wait!”

His attempt to scramble away was severely inhibited by the two little traitors in his belly and he fell against the pillows. Levi’s wings blared to life, enclosing around their bodies, trapping the flustered male beneath him, encasing them into their own world.

Eren felt heat spread across his cheeks, embarrassment. “No no, no Levi.” 

The heat smoldering in those blue grey eyes had him pinned. It wasn’t uncommon for avian receivers to experience an increase in libido during pregnancy but the idea seemed too farfetched to Eren. Apparently Levi had no issue with it however as a hand smoothed it’s way up his stomach, resting on the bump, his knee shifting to rest against Eren’s side.

“I swear you do this crap on purpose you brat.” 

Eren shifted more to his side, craning his neck to regard his mate. “I can’t help it!”

Levi rolled his eyes, “I spoil you Jaeger, I hope you know that.”

It was Eren’s turn to roll his eyes but he bit his lip when the black haired avian smoothed his hand over his lower back down into the curve of his butt. “Glad to see you’ve maintained that nice ass.” 

“Levi!”


	2. Late Night Snack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *upchucks more fluff* Sorry I can't really write humor or anything like that lol, I'm more of a sentimental writer because it's just so darn cute. 
> 
> And if you guys have prompts you'd like to see, lay 'em on me!  
> My next one is most likely going to be rated M - I can't fight the urge to hold it off anymore xD

In the span of 5 months, their very spacious and overly clean home and become cluttered with endless amounts of pillows. Levi wasn’t even sure he could keep track anymore, finding himself tripping over them more often than he’d like, cursing at the damn things before abusing them out of his way. He’d tried to convince himself that it was a natural instinct of the brunette’s, using them for the twins growing in his belly because he had a hard time sleeping, but after the 50th pillow randomly appearing in bathroom of all places, his patience was wearing thin. 

He threw the damn thing right out of the window without a second thought.

It was barely past midnight and Levi had already woken up irritated, finding that the spot next to him on their bed was empty and the sheets cold. The black haired avian didn’t want to acknowledge that he hadn’t noticed Eren move his wing or feel him climb out of the bed. Didn’t want to acknowledge he felt he was losing his touch. 

Eren’s new sleeping schedule, if you wanted to call it one, was tiring to keep up with and after a gripe from the brunette, he’d just given up and fallen back into his normal routine. Levi ran his hand through his hair, shaking his wings out to alleviate some of the tension as he walked out of their room to find Eren. 

The kitchen light was filtering through the hallway which wasn’t surprising. Eren had been absolutely addicted to sweets as of late and despite his trepidation at having junk in the house, their ever so nosy friends and neighbors had just about delivered every type of sweet under the sun to the ‘poor’ boy. Poor boy his ass.

“Oi.” he rounded the corner into the kitchen, stopping when he found that the room was in fact, empty. His wings bristled with something akin to irritation and he swept through the room, the tile cold against his feet. 

“Oi Eren.” the black haired male traveled from room to room looking for the missing avian but found nothing each time. With each empty room he felt himself getting more flustered, pissed at having too many rooms and aggravated that Eren couldn’t have just stayed in one place. 

After rounding one last corner that led out to their half enclosed terrace, he finally found the object of his search. Levi let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, feeling his wings that had flared out in near distress begin to relax and smoothen back out. He was going to murder this kid. 

Eren was propped in one of their larger sofas, surrounded by the pillows Levi disliked so much. The black haired male sighed, seeing that he’d fallen asleep sitting up, but comfortably cushioned between the fortress of fluff. The tension in his shoulders eased up and he leaned against the frame of the door a moment, just taking the sight in. It wasn’t particularly chilly out but the brunette was wrapped in his loose overthrow jacket. 

He’d successfully gotten into the strawberry cake stashed in the fridge too Levi noticed, it was still sitting in his hand atop of his slightly protruding stomach. He nearly rolled his eyes at the exasperation of it all. 

Making his way over to the short winged pregnant mate of his, he removed the plate of cake from his hand and set it on one of the tables next to the sofa before reaching for him. 

“Eren, come on you’re not sleeping out here, brat.” 

The brunette grumbled some sort of response and merely rolled over to his side, burrowing deeper into the pillows. His wings fluttered, wrapping around himself to ignore Levi. The black haired male lifted his brow and rolled his shoulders. He loathed those pillows.

“Shitty brat.”

His wings flared, expanding out in a show of stature when he noticed turquoise eyes peeking up at him, mirth dancing in those bright orbs. That trademark pout was splayed across his face but Levi wasn’t having any of it. Eren’s own wings unfurled from around him, shaking a little in recognition at Levi’s display. 

He’d once cracked a joke at the show of feathers back when they’d first met, saying it wouldn’t help Levi seem bigger, (or taller for that matter) and had received a swift kick to the gut in retaliation. He hadn’t been able to walk straight for a week and hadn’t mentioned it since. 

“Eren.”

Hands latched onto his forearms, yanking him up but the brunette just dead weight his body, stifling a smile when Levi nearly stumbled at the awkward angle. Those great black wings of his beat twice to steady himself, using the momentum to pull Eren up, throwing his arms over his shoulders as his own hand snaked around his mate’s back. 

“You’re losing your touch.” came the teasing remark as Eren lolled his head back, continuing to dead weight in Levi’s arms. “I’m not tired any--.” 

Teeth were suddenly at his throat, nipping just hard enough to make the avian boy gasp, lifting his head suddenly. Levi smashed their lips together, grimacing a little when the taste of sugar invaded his mouth. Eren moaned trying to match the pace of his mate but Levi only brought him closer, delving his tongue into the deepest crevices of his mouth, dominating him. 

When they parted, Levi couldn’t help the smirk that eased it’s way onto his face. Eren was dazed, a glazed look in his eye.

“...I hate you.” came the mumble. 

“Well aren’t you sweet.”

“That’s the cake.”

Eren’s fingers danced along the back of his mate’s neck, smoothing over the shorter hair at his nape and he watched Levi’s wings fluff a fraction before shaking in approval. Each little movement was endearing and over the time they’d been together he’d come to read each one. Dominant’s were definitely different than Receivers. And Levi showed more emotion through the quirks of his wings than he did on his face. 

“You’re coming back inside.”

“You’re going to give me crap until I do aren’t you.”

“You don’t have a say.”

Levi waited for it, that traitorous quirk of Eren’s lips that had only gotten worse the farther along he got. Instead he was caught off guard when Eren’s face ended up twisting into pain suddenly and he crumpled forward with a hiss, burying his forehead into Levi’s collarbone and placed his hand over his stomach. 

Levi’s wings flared out and were around him in less than a second, shielding him from the world as he lowered him back onto the sea of pillows. “What is it? What’s wrong?”

His smoothed one hand over Eren’s forehead, pushing his bangs back as the other found the curve of his stomach, stroking over his shirt softly. Dealing with a pregnant avian was a harrowing new experience, definitely out of Levi’s scope of comfort. Not to mention having to deal with twins. Somewhere along the line he had to thank natural instinct, a built in protection system when he himself wasn’t really cut out for the mushy stuff.

Eren breathed out as if he’d been socked and grimaced, groaning as he adjusted to lay on his side. “Just..cramps.” His bleary orbs blinked up at Levi, watching as confusion passed through his mate’s eyes. He let out a breathy laugh, “It’s normal I guess, did I scare you old man?” 

That sparked the reaction he wanted, irritation spreading across Levi’s face. Eren suddenly felt tired, as if the effort of the pain had stolen the rest of his energy. He’d learned not to fight his body, he never won anyways.

“Say that again and I’ll make you regret those words.”

“Yes Captain sir--.” came the soft sarcastic hum. 

Levi rolled his eyes, shaking his wings before settling them against his back. The drowsiness in Eren’s entire being was evident and he decided it was time to go back inside. The brunette was already half asleep when he tugged him up, wrapping Eren’s arms around his shoulders as he hoisted him up into his arms. There was no resistance this time, not even a flutter of those brown wings.

He reminded Levi of a big baby now that he was pregnant and while Levi found the newfound Eren endearing, he couldn’t wait until the little monsters inside him were born so that they could go back to their rough-n-tumble lifestyle. Knowing Eren, the little shit’s would be just like him and drive the black haired avian mad. 

The brunette mumbled something incoherent as Levi lowered him back into their bed, sliding in behind him and yanking him closer. His wing settled over the both of them just as his hand came to rest on Eren’s stomach, fingers stroking over it softly. There was an abrupt movement under his palm that caught Levi off guard and he took a moment, taken slightly aback. The feeling was foreign but he felt pride well up at the firm movement, a sense of calm and content settling over him.

The corners of his mouth quirked in the faintest of smiles as he closed his eyes.

He was screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pillow thing is going to be the death of Levi, I'll make sure of it щ(ಥДಥщ)


	3. M- Lay off the Sweet Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡♡((( RATED M ))♡♡♡♡♡♡  
> *coughs* Semi-soft M... I HAD TO GET THIS OUT OF MY SYSTEM THOUGH before moving on  
> See notes at bottom :3

With Eren, nothing could have been simple. 

Scratch that-- nothing was ever simple when it came to him. 

Levi had come to appreciate the fact that he hadn’t had to deal with violent 1st trimester mood swings like many of their avian kindred had but the kid had acquired a taste for sweets and pillows of all things. However he’d been warned when it came to the sugary craving that he was going to be in for a lot more than he bargained for.

They’d been right & it irked him that they knew it. 

Now in his 2nd trimester, Hanji had come check on Eren more often than Levi liked, using the excuse to simply impose on the two avians and more importantly _laugh_ at him when she’d bring the brunette something new and sweet to eat saying that the 2nd trimester was a doozie and to enjoy it while he could. She'd leave with her glasses broken half the time, grinning like a mad woman at her accomplishment.

Eren hadn't realized their little game and Levi didn't know if the brunette had even pieced together what the sugar sweetness did to him. His cluelessness was downright frustrating. 

The smell that permeated their home after him eating a copious amount of sweets set Levi on edge and despite the small bump to remind him to remain sane, his patience was wearing thin. Eren wasn't any better, finding him in the kitchen curved over a plate of chocolate cake and he was staring at it peculiarly, fork stopped midair. His cheeks were flushed, wings bristling as if restless, stretching out and shivering, flustered. He looked embarrassed. 

The smell of arousal hit Levi before he’d even entered the room, and he hissed. If this is what he had to deal with during Eren’s pregnancy because of sugar of all things then he was in for hell. Eren heard the noise and jerked his head to look at his mate, the fork dropping out of his hand to clatter loudly on the counter. 

Levi was on him before either of them had any time to blink, jerking the boy out of the chair and onto the kitchen island. Gentle be damned, those turquoise eyes had been his undoing. Eren’s pupils were blown, mouth open in a wordless stupor, he looked like a lost fledgling. 

“What did I tell you about those sweets.” Levi’s voice was strained and the question rhetorical. 

Those large wings of his were moving back and forth, feathers brushing against the counter top as he pressed himself closer, so close he wanted to crawl into his mate until he knew not where one started and the other ended. Eren blinked languidly up at him, slowly realizing he was fully on top of the counter, cake spilled to the floor. 

“Uh--” he looked a bit perturbed, the flush on his cheeks spreading all the way to his ears. “...n..not on the table..” his thoughts were everywhere and nowhere at the same time, watching as Levi blinked slowly at the remark. Eren was always particular about any business in ‘his’ kitchen. 

The black haired male growled against Eren’s throat, the sound guttural and dominant and got the desired reaction he sought when the brunette moaned, wings shivering. 

“You’re in no position to be making demands brat.” despite so, hands scooped at his ass, “Put your arms around me.” The limbs were around him without hesitation, looping around his shoulders, brushing against the sleek feathers at the base of his shoulder blades. 

Levi groaned when Eren wrapped his legs around his waist, shamelessly grinding against the older male. He may have appeared to go docile since developing but the Eren he’d come to mate was still there, all fire and passion taking what he could get. 

His hands were already roaming as Levi moved them into the next room, delving into the firm muscle at the base of Levi’s wings, massaging and teasing before running those fingers back up the nape of his neck. Levi’s wings reacted at the sensation, extending out in a quick jerk, beating once and settling. 

Lips were suddenly nipping, sucking and biting, tasting the remnants of the chocolate cake as Levi maneuvered them into the living room, easing their bodies down until Eren’s back was against the carpeted floor blanketed by pillows filled with down.

Avian mating had always been fast, consuming and wild. Theirs had always ended up being a good hard tumble but with Eren’s current state, Levi had to breathe back the instinct to dominate him in the only way he knew how. The casual shirt Eren was wearing had been all but torn off in the haze of scrambling limbs. Hands were reaching, roaming, scratching at each other with earnest. 

Eren keened hotly up at Levi, twisting to allow his wings to fluff confidently, showing the older male that he wasn’t going to just submit quite yet. Levi’s own flared in approval, much larger and stretching out to emphasize their size as he rut his hips into Eren’s. Eren’s pupils dilated and a wanton moan escaped him, twisting away only to be jerked back by his mate, hands roaming and stroking across his chest and navel as he maneuvered him around. 

The brunette was practically oozing pheromones and arousal whether he knew it or not and Levi clenched his jaw as another wave invaded his senses. 

“Dammit brat.” he hissed when a hand had snaked its way up to cup and massage his length, nails lightly scraping against the material of his pants as he unzipped him. Eren clawed at it determinedly, trying in vain to pull the throbbing appendage free, kicking Levi in the thigh when the black haired avian growled and backed out of his hold, nipping harshly at his cheek as punishment. 

The cotton sweatpants Eren had adorned that morning were shredded without a second thought, leaving him breathless and springing free, already coated in the sticky liquid weeping from his body. His curved belly only emphasized his arousal as the milky white liquid stuck to his skin. 

Levi had to remind himself to breathe at the sight, watching as Eren gasped, experiencing a moment of pure incoherence to smash their lips together, tongues colliding before biting at his lips. 

“You seem a little antsy Levi.” Eren managed to breathe, mirth dancing in his turquoise gaze. Eren loved this side of his mate. Because despite how calm and stoic the man was by nature, the simple unavoidable avian instinct that ran through their blood brought out the best of him. 

Those charcoal eyes blinked once, twice, before flipping over the brunette, raising him onto his hands and knees on the pillows. He was molded over Eren’s back not even a moment later, licking and kissing a line up his spine, biting at his shoulders up to his neck before hissing into the boys ear. 

“I wouldn’t be talking kid.” 

Eren cried out when a hand suddenly wrapped around a part of him that had been weeping in pleasure, stroking firmly once, then twice and holding steadfast. Liquid was spilling over his fingers and he could feel the appendage jerk in his hold. Eren wings twitched and nearly smacked Levi in the face as he crumpled onto his forearms, hips raising higher.

Levi’s own met him, grinding passionately, forcing Eren to try and ground himself so that he didn't pummel into the pillows. Jet black wings were in a frenzie, beating against air, vibrating sensually as he rut his hips shallowly against the curve of Eren's ass, another wave of arousal consuming his senses.

"Fuck." 

Levi relished in the heat of it all, now freed from the confinements of his pants as he slid himself in between his mate’s legs, coating himself as he jerked his hips. He smoothed his hand back down the brunettes back, over the cheeks of his rear and spread them apart. He was wet, dripping onto the pillows beneath him and Levi groaned when his fingers all but sank into him with little resistance. Something in all those damn sweets had tricked his body into thinking it was in heat, despite being unable to be so. 

Eren mewled, wings now relaxing, lowering enough so that they outstretched around him. 

Levi took the sign, breathing out harshly. Avian receivers were bestowed a gift of nature, a special set of glands that prepared their bodies instantaneously for their mates. It ensured their races survival by increasing sexual proactiveness and maintaining bonds. However it was reserved for their heats and any other time there’d need to be meticulous preparation. Levi wasn’t about to complain though, removing his fingers coated with the liquid watching as Eren shivered. 

Eren was already submitting, ready and waiting until Levi slid into him in one fluid motion, causing the brunette to cry out and arch his back. Levi bit back a groan at the slickness, arms grasping at him, palms massaging up his chest, holding him upright against him. Eren’s wings shivered when one of Levi's hands settled over his stomach, lingering over the protruding curve holding it protectively despite the small pleasurable thrusts.

Eren panted brokenly, couldn’t hide the smile that forced its way across his face at the action. 

“If only Hanji could see you like this.” came the tease. “She’d have a field day.”

A particularly hard thrust had him choking on his words. 

“That’s not even funny Eren.” came the growl. “Don’t even mention that shitty glasses.” his voice was wrecked, wings flaring around them. 

The rest of their ride was a mess of broken moans, feathers flying and wings beating in chaotic unison. Bodies arched, chests heaving as fingers clawed at anything to keep their sanity grounded. Levi’s grip on his pelvis never left, fingers so gently caressing the bump even while the other stroked him into oblivion. 

And when the heat cooled enough to simply smolder the both of them lay spent and lax against one another, Eren’s hand falling over his mates on his belly.

“Going for Quadruplets?”

“No more sweets you little shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （*´▽｀*） Held back on the actual smut of the content, it was bugging me to write something sexual so now I can get back to fluff drabbles LOL
> 
> I WILL be making Pre-Preg & Post-Preg series also! So be on the lookout for those~ There will be more..detailed smut in those.  
> Also Eren wont continue being THAT docile/submissive.. I'll be putting that fire back in the boy soon~ 
> 
> Also..thank you so much for all the hits and kudos and comments ;afksdf it really means a lot guys! I'm happy that so many people love our pairing in these situations!


	4. Bath Time Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to find downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do I do? I write mpreg drabbles at work..ch'yeah  
> Going to start on the Post drabbles soon!
> 
> **Also this is not a story, it's a series of drabbles that connect in the same universe (in no order)  
> ...my feels *sobs*

At the end of a long day Levi had only two desires; to drink his freshly made peppermint tea and to finally relax in the tub for some personal downtime. He’d purposely gone into the smaller of their bathrooms, fitted in the standard tub hoping that the very pregnant mate of his would continue to remain asleep in the alcove of their sun-room. 

His jet black wings lazed over the side of the white porcelain tub, resting away from the water as he slid a bit farther down. He’d had time to groom them just before entering, taking in the small pleasure he’d long forgotten in the months of having to take care of Eren. His very round mate was slowing down considerably upon entering his last month and it was taking a lot more assistance on his part to aid the brunette with simple tasks in their daily lives.

He couldn’t help the sigh that blew out from between his lips, rolling his shoulders. Those little brats had better come out soon, Eren looked ready to pop. 

Eren was a trooper however, leaving him with some ounce of pride that the bright eyed avian was still all polite smiles and cracking jokes despite being sore. He hadn’t had to deal with mood swings, other than his trademark idiotic anger. If anything, he was the one with chronic mood swings. 

Levi picked at a stray feather a moment, smoothing it back down when satisfied before tilting his head back to simply relish in the moment of silence and hot water. The small amount of bubbles he’d applied tickled his skin, sticking when he shifted his leg, raising a knee out of the water as he begun to nod off. 

…

……..

But it was cut short, as all good things must come to an end. 

He didn’t so much as open his eyes when the door to the bathroom all but slammed open, but his wings bristled and perked in acknowledgement that there was probably a dent in the wall now. He’d learned to accept his fate, that these moments to himself were going to be few and far between from now on. 

“Levi.” there was a bit of a whine in his voice, slurred from having just woken up. 

The black haired avian merely hummed under his breath before finally cracking open his eyes to peer lazily over at the brunette. He was standing against the doorframe, hand over his stomach protectively trying to support the weight (something he did often), rubbing at his eyes. Levi sighed slowly, realizing that in the midst of having to deal with one kid already, he was about to have two more. 

“What is it brat?” 

Bleary blue green eyes blinked at him, chocolate strands sticking up messily atop his head and his feathers looked in total disarray. Levi leveled his gaze on the ceiling a moment, calculated that Eren had woken up a lot earlier than normal and that he was more than likely not even fully coherent. 

“It’s cold..”

The rustling of clothes had him reverting his attention back to his mate, watching as he began peeling off items of clothing one by one, struggling. Eren had given up on any sense of normal clothing, opting to just laze around in overly loose comfort wear. Levi would have laughed at the cute sight if it weren’t for the fact that said person was indicating that he was going to _join_ him in the tiny tub. 

“Eren.”

“Wha--” came the muffled reply when his shirt caught on his arm around his head. He tugged a few times, the effort weak, until it finally freed around his head, successfully messing up his hair more. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose.

“No.”

“Levi..”

“No.”

“...But--”

“No.”

And the pout. 

But the pregnant avian was climbing in, despite the half assed glare Levi was giving him. Eyes still hazy with sleep Eren nearly slipped trying to step into the high tub, Levi’s hands moving to buffer the light blow onto his stomach. It was a feat that he could even bend over let alone lift his legs.

The black haired male growled in irritation, breathing out a hissed breath when Eren all but fell against him, the water sloshing out onto the floor. He was absolutely heavy with their twins, however not overweight, it was still a lot to take with all his weight settled on top of him. What little space he had before had reduced to none, and he had to lift his knees, letting Eren fall between his legs in order to manage some sort of alleviation where he could breathe again. 

The water overflowed over the top with each movement they made, but eventually Levi shifted them into a position that sufficed. Eren was practically limp atop of him, belly taking up most of the space between them as he pressed his cheek to Levi’s chest. He mumbled something incoherent, breath tickling over droplets of water clinging to the black haired males skin. 

Levi rolled his eyes, running his hand over Eren’s hair, wetting the strands before stopping to massage over his neck. He’d certainly gotten more affectionate lately, telling the black feathered mate that it felt good to be protected by something warm and solid. _Strong_ he’d corrected. 

Levi had considered it a win against all those damn pillows.

Their twins had gotten more restless as well, moving constantly, kicking Eren in areas that would knock the wind out of him. He’d whine and laugh at the same time, willing them to stop, the sight was always quite amusing to Levi. It was easy to tell that one, if not both had the rambunctious nature of their brown haired father. That meant double the headache for him. 

“Eren.” 

There was no response and his gaze traveled down to stare at the mess of hair. He’d fallen back asleep. He blinked, finding that his gaze softened before tilted his head, stretching out his shoulder. At least the water was still hot, so he didn’t need to move him just yet. 

Fingers delved into the brown and tan feathers on his back, picking at loose down and straightening protruding feathers. His tertials were a shimmering green, blending into the brown hues of his secondaries, reminded him of colors of a forest when spread wide. 

Eren shifted a tiny bit at the soothing groom of his wings, sighing contently on Levi. The twins were moving but softly as well and he was somewhat thankful. They liked to kick start the brunette awake when he was trying to nap 90% of the time so he was happy they’d give their father a bit of rest. It was an odd sensation, almost like the feeling of hands reaching out. 

Levi couldn’t help the smile that silently creeped across his face, fingers smoothing over Eren’s spine, massaging the muscles of his lower back where he’d been complaining that morning. 

He shifted his wings, shaking off the water that had splashed onto them before looking back down at Eren’s sleeping face. His mouth was slightly open and his cheek was all but smooshed on his chest, a line of drool escaping past his lips and onto his skin. 

Levi groaned.

“Gross.”


	5. I Can't Do This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little late don't you think?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short n' sweet  
> It's hard to get Levi to be some sort of emotional..and while he's only human I can't make him be too OOC or I'll die

With due day approaching just around the corner, Eren had a meltdown. 

Now trying to comfort a panicking pregnant Receiver who had somehow managed to wait until the last moment to release any and all emotional baggage, wasn’t something that came with a handbook. So when he found feathers littering their home, a face full of tears, and eyes sporting a deep gold, the dominant avian’s stomach flopped. 

The house was a mess of fluff and cotton, pillow lining skewed across tables and furniture and frankly he didn’t mind that he was seeing remnants of those beloved pillows torn up. 

Eren was a wreck, on the other side of their living room, craning his head to regard his mate when he’d entered, eyes red rimmed with frustrated tears. His irises were a bright gold, an indicator that it would be any day now that he’d give birth. In his hands another pillow, waiting to meet its demise. 

Levi did the only thing that seemed natural, which was to sweep the brunette into his arms and fold his midnight wings around them, shutting out the world. 

“What’s wrong brat?” he wiped at Eren’s face with the back of his sleeve, wiping away the tears as they fell. “Are you hurt?”

Eren hiccuped, shaking his head. “I can’t do this...I can’t--” he shook in Levi’s arms that tightened around him. “I don’t think I’m ready for this--”

Levi blew out a breath, closing his eyes. If there was one thing he wasn’t good at, it was dealing with a basket case of emotions. He’d never been one for pretty words and sweet coos, the action so utterly foreign to his person that he couldn’t even fathom choking out the words. Eren had a similar meltdown back when he’d gotten pregnant enough to warrant him from flying. Being told he was all but grounded about sent him on a rampage. 

“Eren.”

Eren’s wings sagged as another hiccup escaped past his lips and Levi began running his fingers through his hair, the other coming to rest atop of his mates on his stomach where the twins were actively moving. 

“You waited all this time to freak out?”

The pouted half-assed glare that he was met with made him nearly roll his eyes but he cast his gaze away a moment, before reverting them back and holding that gold gaze. He couldn’t ignore the genuine strife in those eyes, just as he couldn’t ignore that his mate’s feelings were overflowing into him, causing him to stress. 

“Eren, you’ll be fine.” he began, trying to find some way to alleviate those tears. “You’ll get through this just like you get through anything else, like an idiotic brat.” it was the closest form of verbal comfort he could manage. 

Eren sniffed in response, “What if something goes wrong?”

“It won’t.” 

“You don’t know that though! No avian has had twins in over a decade!” his voice pitched an octave higher as he voiced his distress, “What if something happens to me --”

“Eren.”

“What if something happens to them? They don’t deserve--”

Levi squeezed the back of the brunettes neck before gripping onto the strands of hair and jerking his head back. His wings flared to life, unfolding around them as he smashed his lips against Erens, swallowing any and all protest. There wasn’t an easy way for him to be able to console his mate, but he knew somehow that everything was going to be fine... a little harrowing because they were new at this, but fine. 

Eren groaned in protest but the hot tongue that delved its way into his mouth was ever so surely wiping away the doubt. Levi lapped, soothed and caressed his way through Eren’s mouth, running his fingers in soothing motions over his neck and jawline before trailing them over his cheeks, wiping away excess tears. 

When they parted, lips teased open slightly panting for air, Levi pressed his forehead to Eren’s, peering into that molten gaze. It was the first time he was able to experience the natural phenomena for himself, the feeling of belonging, of being apart of something greater. He had always been alone, set in his distrusting ways of the world, destined to remain still in a world that moved around him...but this little slip of a brat barged right in and broke through all of that.

It was a peculiar feeling to be looking to his mate's eyes, knowing that he was the first to have seen the transition, knowing that any day now his life was going to be irreversibly different. That he was going to have responsibilities greater than he'd fathomed, the life of two innocent beings who would light up his grey world just as Eren had. 

“We’ll be fine Eren.” He moved his hand to rest it over the brunettes stomach, “ALL of us.”

His black wings rustled a bit before settling comfortably around his arms, tips brushing the floor to tickle Eren’s legs. 

“Actually, I think the only one who won’t be fine is me, having two more brats running around I don’t think I’ll stay sane. You give me enough headaches as it is.” He jested, blowing out a sigh and stretching his legs until Eren was fitted in the space in between them. 

“...you’re a dick I hope you know that.” but the brunette was smiling, despite himself. “You can kiss all that reading you do goodbye too.”

Levi growled, the sound playful as he tugged on Eren’s wings, watching them fluff at being touched before he shook them out. 

“I think my books will be the last thing on my mind after these little imps are born.” the gleam in his eye had Eren lifting a brow. “Need a little sport after 8 months.” 

Golden eyes stared at him a long moment before Eren snorted, laughing sarcastically and rolling his eyes. He was trying to stifle his trademark smile as he pat his stomach.

“Yeah good luck.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any prompts/ideas for this (Present-preg) series let me know! I've had lack of inspiration lately..  
> Good news is I started writing a Post-preg drabble..hopefully will have something by next week~!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who sends me such lovely comments! It really motivates me!


	6. As We Grow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (((((((~Reminiscent Chapter~)))))))  
> 웃+웃=❤ 
> 
> A little about Levi and Eren's stomach~  
> Courtesy of SecretsTellNoLies for musings of the idea ლ(´> ❥

There were times when Levi couldn’t believe that his existence had made such a positive impact on someone else’s life. He’d never considered his place in the world aside from his duty, never considered the possibility that he would be the source of someone else's happiness. The feeling of having a mate was also still a little foreign to him. Frankly the whole experience terrified him. 

He’d become a part of something larger than himself, created two innocent beings and somehow managed to not mess things up...Yet anyways, there was still a long way to go.

There were many nights where he’d lie awake, plagued with insomnia and merely took in the warm body next to him. Eren, who was already 8 and a half months along, slept like the dead when the twins allowed it, however rare those moments. Levi had watched his belly grow with each passing month, marvelling in the physical phenomena. 

It’d started out as a mere curiosity, his hand smoothing over the brunettes stomach one night early in his pregnancy, lifting his shirt to run his fingers across the smooth span of skin. There hadn’t been any change yet but there was life there, he felt it. Eren had woken up not long after, asking him what he was doing and that it tickled. Levi had merely kissed him breathless until they’d ended up intimately tangling in the sheets, wings shivering in tender pleasure. 

A month later Levi had done the same thing, noticing now a slight incline to Eren’s belly, warm beneath his palm. He’d felt it then, the feeling that this was all real and that beneath his palm was the truth of it all, a life that he had played a part in creating. 

It wasn’t until the 3rd month that he’d found out that they were having twins. Hanji had so obnoxiously screamed it at him from across the clinic, all but ruining the moment for the couple. Eren had been trailing her, looking both irritated and put off, his wings were slumped on his back giving him a crestfallen look. His friends who were next to him were equally as horrified as Levi was, smacking their hands over their eyes in disbelief. The black haired girl, Mikasa looked like she wanted to kill the brown haired doctor.

Levi remembered making the decision to act before her, wings fluffed in complete irritation as he all but slammed his foot into Hanji’s side, sending the doctor reeling to the floor in a mass of feathers, breaking her glasses in the process. She merely hollered in mock pain, whining about how mean Levi was but the maniacal grin she was sporting did little to warrant any sympathy. She was absolutely thrilled with the idea of having a new set of twins on her medical records.

Eren had met his attention bashfully, shifting nervously on his feet but it had been a huge moment for the two avians, especially when Eren was the only one who was able to see the corners of his eyes softening.

At 4 months that little bump had grown more prominent and Levi continued to indulge in his little fascination of caressing his fingers over the tan slope while Eren slept. Though there were times when he’d accidentally woken up the brunette and they’d conversed idly about how weird it felt. 

By the 5th and 6th month, Levi had considered these weird moments in the middle of the night where he’d lie awake stroking Eren’s belly as routine, remembering that Eren’s own hands did the same during the day as if cradling the twins. Levi figured Eren would probably be the one coddling the two when they were finally born, he had an affinity to physical touch. 

Some nights Levi would start speaking to the twins, after being informed by his close friend Petra that it actually made a difference and that they’d come to recognize his voice. He was a little skeptical at first, not seeing the logic in it. Eren had laughed at him when they tried to put that plan into action, because he wasn’t someone who could coo words at anything to begin with. 

The black haired Dominant had merely glared at him, looking all fluffed and flustered, not knowing what to say to Eren’s stomach of all things. Eren found it amusing, but told him that it wasn’t something he could force and that he didn’t expect him to do it. But here he was, Eren nearing the 8th and last month of pregnancy and he was speaking to the twins, albeit only at night when no one could hear him. 

When they’d become restless, causing Eren to shift and frown in his sleep, he’d coo to them in the only way he knew how, by flatly telling them to stop. And after a few weeks he’d notice a shift, something strange when he’d tell them to let Eren sleep, _they listened._

The feeling that all but exploded into his chest was startling, a warm prideful love that had him stilling, wings raising with prideful interest. There weren’t words to describe the emotion per se, but when he curled his arm around Eren and brought him closer, he couldn’t help the smile that stole across his face. 

Eren hadn’t been completely clueless to these nightly endeavors either, waking up every so often to find that Levi had fallen asleep on him, one wing folded over his legs, cheek pressed against his stomach and his hand interlaced with one of his. The twins had been silent on these nights, something he was thankful for, something he knew Levi had taken part in helping with. He’d never felt his love swell as much as it did during these moments. 

They were very rambunctious during the day however, and Eren had scolded Levi in the middle of a kiss when one of them kicked his rib knocking the breath out of him, for somehow setting them on a schedule already when there shouldn’t have been one. 

Somehow he wasn’t surprised when the response he got was for Levi to actually get them to settle down right then and there. They hadn’t stopped but they’d recognized Levi and calmed. Eren pouted. 

They got more and more restless each day, just as Eren got more winded, more sore and less enthusiastic about having to simply _move_. Everyone had commented in some way or another that he looked about ready to pop.

He felt ready to pop.

Due day was approaching fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT and last chapter... THEY ARE BORN xD  
> Already started on it too!


	7. Completely and Utterly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY... LIFE HAPPENED AND GAH (ᗒᗣᗕ)՞  
> Without further adieu here is the last chapter of the beginning arc of A Full Circle! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧
> 
> A lot really wasn't detailed out..I had such a hard time writing some sort of labor scene..again this whole thing was mean't to be a drabble set and not an actual plotline story (;A; ) More notes at the bottom!

The one day that Levi decided lady luck had a grudge for him, had to have been today. 

He’d actually been awoken at an ungodly hour (or so he thought) by the shrill ring of his phone, black feathers puffed in surprise, knocking it over after forgetting that he’d all but slept next to the damn thing when it should have been up on the nightstand. The harping chirp of the melody made him groan, irritation spiking as he regained his composure and slicked back his feathers. 

Reaching over the side of the bed, he retrieved it from the floor, flipping the damn thing open. He settled to himself that he would strangle the bespectacled brown haired menace the moment she was in reach. 

_'Good morning!!! Rise and shine sunshine! I hope you like my own personal ringtone! I’ll be over to check-up on the little bowling ball later. I bet you were sound asleep..am I right?! Poor Eren!'_

Levi couldn’t bring himself to dignify her with a response and threw the phone across the bed, stretching out his wings, feeling them shiver at their full length before coming to rest against his back once more. She was right however, Eren was definitely not in bed and taking a glance at his alarm clock told him that he HAD slept in. Levi pinched the bridge of his nose, massaging the area lightly before getting out of bed. 

Eren had turned off his alarm _again_. 

He could hear faint sounds coming from the kitchen however, signalling that his mate was busy-bodying with some mundane task yet again. He’d taken up to keeping himself busy with what he could, before he’d tire himself out from the stress of knowing that labor was coming. 

The black haired male popped his shoulders as he exited the room, grimacing a bit when he veered into the kitchen, the tile cold under his feet. 

“Eren.” 

And if he thought Eren had been worried before, when his eyes had changed, it hadn’t been near as so as he currently was. The poor avian was a nervous wreck, pacing around their kitchen as best as he could. Levi would have considered it more as hobbling but he was already exasperated with the fact that his overly large mate was even capable of standing at this point. There were pans and dishes strewn out throughout the counters, as if he’d cleaned out their cabinets entirely. 

“Brat, what are you doing?” Levi came up behind him, settling his hands around the two small pans in his hand before easing them onto the counter. The brunette reluctantly let them go, wings sagging in defeat as a couple feathers dislodged and fell to the floor. 

“Sorry did I wake you?” those bright golden eyes wouldn’t meet Levi’s and the black haired avian raised his brow. 

At his silence, Eren continued, “I don’t know what to make--I can’t find anything I just--”

Eren was mumbling, slurring his words together in a jumble of anxiety that caused Levi to sigh again, running his fingers over his mates hands, interlacing their fingers together and pulling the brunette flush against him. 

“Relax, relax Eren.” 

The brunette all but sagged against him after a moment, finding the comfort he needed in the solid protective body of his mate. Levi’s entire body was still warm from the bed and the featherlight brush of his wings a soothing gesture against his forearms. 

“...I.. don’t think I’m ready for this. Hanji said that--”

“Stop.” the demand was sharp, irritation suddenly spiking. “When did you talk to that freak?”

Eren shifted his weight onto his other foot and shrugged a little. “Um--earlier this morning?” 

Levi pursed his lips, no wonder she’d text him.

He remembered the last time Hanji had come over to gush at the brunette. Eren had turned green and after a few choice words to the spectacled brunette, Levi had all but kicked her outside to their terrace sporting a new bruise and a pair of broken glasses. The last thing he needed was for Eren to break down crying at Hanji’s horror stories again.  
Levi made a noise somewhere in between a growl and a sigh, tightening his hold around Eren a moment before turning his pregnant mate around to face him. Even as irritation was clawing at him, the sight of the light tear trails on Eren’s cheeks had the corners of his eyes softening. 

“Eren. Never listen to _anything_ that comes out of ‘that thing’s’ mouth.” he thumbed over the marks on his cheeks. “You’ll be fine...how many times has Erwin told you that they’re healthy. You’re healthy.”

Hesitant golden orbs searched his mates cobalt ones for a brief moment before he blinked, earthy toned feathers puffing up and shaking, trying to alleviate the tension that had built up in them. 

“Okay...but waiting for all of this sucks you know?” Eren idly stroked his palm over his stomach, the twins were surprisingly quiet and it put the avian on edge. _‘It’ll be like impending doom, the calm before the storm’_ Hanji had joked.

“What sucks is that you pulled out every single cooking utensil we have in this kitchen brat, what were you even looking for?” Levi played with the ends of his mate’s feathers, smoothing over the shimmering green back up to the bend, it wasn’t good that he was stressing to the point of his feathers falling out. 

Eren spared the mess a glance, realizing that he had indeed pulled out every pot, pan, bowl and wooden spoon they owned. “Oh...I don’t,” he paused lamely. “...remember what.” 

“Go sit down, you’re hopeless.” Levi pulled away to address the mess. 

“No! I can help you..I’m tired of sitting all the time.” 

Levi lazily stretched his wings again in a light show of dominance, throwing Eren a unimpressed glance. Though he had to give it to his mate to have bent over so many times taking them out of the cabinets. He wasn’t about to let him do it while in his presence however. 

“No. I want them to be in _some_ sort of order when I put them back.” he chided, shooing his mate idly with a flick of his wrist. “Go open the windows if you want to hobble around, it’s supposed to be nice today.” 

Eren made some sort of retort under his breath but at the half-hearted glare Levi sent him, the brunette merely rolled his eyes and trudged out of the kitchen. Levi let his gaze linger on Eren until he turned around the corner before blowing out a breath, shaking his head before setting to work on the mess. 

It wasn’t a moment later that a crash from the living room startled him into nearly dropping a frying pan, though Eren’s quick and breathy _“Sorry!”_ echoed down the hall. 

Levi had to roll his eyes, it hadn’t been the first poor item in their house to have been broken. And no matter how many times “Eren, stop picking stuff up.” came from his lips, his mate had no common sense to stop. The last few weeks had been a nightmare of moving expensive items away from the hallways and out of Eren’s bodies reach. If it wasn’t his ass, it was his shoulder, if not his shoulders then his wings. 

The second crash had the avian growling, slamming a pot down onto the countertop, wings flaring in irritation. However before he could get his mate’s name out past his lips, Eren’s pained “..Levi!” filtered down the hallway. 

The pleading uncertainty and pain in his voice had the black haired avian sprinting out of the kitchen, nearly smacking his wing on the door frame on the way out. Another cry of his name had his stomach dropping as he rounded a second corner until Eren came into sight. 

His mate was hunched over, one arm braced against the wall while the other was over his belly. His face was strewn with pain as he gasped in between breaths, those golden orbs bleary as he glanced up at his mate. 

“Levi I think--” he hissed out as another wave of pain engulfed him. “Shit..Shit I think it’s time...”

The black haired avian was on him faster than he could blink, aiding him without really knowing what to do other than let Eren use him for strength. Wings twitched in nervousness as he guided Eren back into the main living room.

“Are you sure? Breathe Eren, I’m here...Shit.” Levi wouldn’t and couldn’t hide the nervous anxiety from his voice even if he tried. “Shit.”

Eren would have laughed at the face Levi was making if he weren't in such pain. 

“Ow-fu- OW--damn it hurts!” he was doubling over again as Levi sat him down on one of their couches. The black haired avian swore to high hell, reaching into his pockets to come up empty handed, realizing that he’d left his phone in their bedroom. Of course the one day he’d thought it would be okay to leave it behind was the one day he needed it the most. He cursed Hanji under his breath again. 

“Don’t move... Seriously Eren.” he felt flustered, a loss for once in his life on what to do. “I need to get my phone...Hanji’s coming over but not unti--” 

Eren hissed out his name pleadingly, face twisting in pain once again and he breathed out harshly. The brown haired avian’s wings were trembling, and despite becoming fuller down the pregnancy, his feathers were in disarray at the sudden pain coursing through his entire body. 

Levi shot down the hallway faster than the blink of an eye, haphazardly knocking over items that seemed to get into the way before retrieving the small phone off the bed. He was in the middle of dialing Hanji’s number when Erwin’s popped up as an incoming call. 

Levi hissed out exasperatingly, slamming his finger on the button to answer it. Now wasn’t a good time but Erwin was actually the head of the medical department and right now, Levi needed some sort of help. 

“Hel-” the deep voice began until Levi cut him off. “ERWIN, Eren’s in labor, fuck what do I do?”

There was a breath of silence on the other end of the line before Erwin spoke up again, completely professional despite his companions distress. “Levi, calm down. Take a moment and breathe.”

“I don’t have fucking time for that, where’s Hanji? Shit--” there was noise in the background a moment before, “Eren fuck, don’t cry, please, god--stop.”

Erwin almost smiled at the panic in his friends voice, it took a lot to get the black haired avian to break face and now he seemed to be an absolute wreck over his laboring mate.  
“Well actually we’re right outside. Is the door unlocked?” Erwin was the epitome of collected but the command was there letting Levi know there was still an urgency to the whole situation. There was barely enough room for a ‘probably’ (as in Eren probably left it unlocked again) before the front door was all but slammed open. 

“THE DOCTOR IS IN THE HOUSE!” came Hanji’s singsong voice along with the happy flutter of her wings. 

“Fuck!” Levi hissed from down the hallway. “His water broke get your ass in here NOW.”

The brown haired doctor beamed despite the bite in Levi’s voice, entering the living room and going straight to Eren who was staring mortified at the sudden expellent of liquid, face contorting into more pain.

“Hey Eren! Finally ready to pop the twins? Your water broke really fast! You’re sure in for a doozie now. We were actually coming over to invite you guys to lunch but hey we got something better!” 

Erwin casually latched onto Levi’s shoulder when the black haired avian noticed the terrified look that flashed through his mates eyes, midnight wings flaring to life at the brown haired threat who caused it. Now was not the time for teasing, not when Levi was becoming unpredictable. 

“Hanji, now’s a bad time. Get Eren comfortable first.” the blonde squeezed Levi’s shoulder before letting him go, letting him comfort the brown haired receiver, deterred from Hanji as he cried out in pain again. Avian births were strictly natural, kept private and within the sanctuary of their own home to prevent excess stress. Nest was a word rarely used anymore but it was vital to newborns to be surrounded by the comfort of their parents scents. 

The two older avians set out to business and the whole process seemed like a blur to Levi. It wasn’t until Eren was propped up by his pillows and by Levi’s body with Hanji telling him to breathe and push did he come crashing back down into reality. The grip on his hand was brutal, Eren swearing like a sailor reminding him that his mate was still all fire and trouble despite the 9 months of hormonal intervention. 

“Come on brat, you can do this.” he nearly hissed halfway through the sentence when Eren gave another painful squeeze to his poor hand. He’d probably had to have Erwin check it considering it was on it’s way to becoming broken. The blonde was across from him, aiding the brunette with his breathing, keeping him at the right angle while monitoring his vitals. He was also aiding Levi in keeping Eren’s wings under control, the appendages jerking and flapping for purchase when he pushed in desperation. 

Eren was a ball of profanity, glaring up at his mate the best he could, swears falling from his gasping lips, tears slipping down his flushed cheeks from the pain. It was amusing in some sense to say the least. They weren’t the perfect harmonious couple but Levi was aware of his little anger management quirks to know not to take anything he was suddenly spouting at him seriously. His mate was a wreck right now.

Especially when, _“This is your fucking fault”_ and _“...why did you do this to me”_ were being hissed at him exasperatingly.

“Eren, shut up, come on.. you’re ah--” another squeeze as he pushed, “--shit, doing good, you’re doing so good brat.” He was getting tunnel vision.

“Almost there!”

“One last big push Eren! Come on!”

Hanji was affirming, her dusty tan wings giving a flap in approval when one of the twins came bursting out into the world. A pitched cry echoed around the room and Levi felt his eyes water. Eren hardly seemed relieved, gasping as if being under water too long before he was groaning in pain once more, tossing his head back until it hit Levi’s collarbone. 

Erwin replaced Hanji as she addressed the newborn, urging Levi to continue coaxing and coaching Eren through the second run. Levi’s heart felt as if it were hammering out of his chest, pride and love swelling up as he glanced up at the obnoxious doctor who was wrapping the baby-- _their_ baby-- up in a soft blanket before focusing on his still laboring mate. 

“Eren it will be quicker this time around, you’re doing great.” Erwin’s voice cut through the haze, and Eren groaned painfully. 

The second had come as quick as Erwin had said, and Eren gasped for air as if his life depended on it, the pain subsiding almost instantaneously while Levi stroked the sides of his face, caressing over his cheeks damp with tears. 

“...We’re not doing that again, ever.” the brunette whined, leaning back farther into his mate to allow Levi’s large wings room enough beat around them, causing a cooling draft. Levi couldn't help the small snort that escaped him, wiping away excess sweat that had formed on the brunettes forehead. 

“I’m proud of you, Eren.” Levi reveled in the sound of two tiny cries as did Eren, both avian's tiredly looking up at the two doctors holding the twins. 

“Looks like you’ve got yourself a healthy set of boys, boys!” Hanji nearly squealed, her and Erwin setting and tucking the small newborns Eren’s waiting arms. 

“Congratulations!” 

Erwin gave a hearty pat to Levi’s shoulder, offering congratulations as well, giving the black haired avian’s hand a once over before deeming that he was fine, just a little bruised. Levi’s sole focus and fascination however was on the two bundles curling into the warmth of Eren’s body. 

The two doctors excused themselves not long after, leaving emergency instructions and to call if they needed help, leaving the two new parents to enjoy their first moments in privacy.  
Eren sighed happily, tiredly. His wings twitched beneath him and Levi gave him enough leverage to unfurl them, curling his own large black feathers around them completely.  
“Can you believe it?” fingers stroked over tiny rosy cheeks, watching as the small bundles wiggled in his arms. 

A ball of emotion suddenly lodged in the back of Levi’s throat at the tenderness, of the entire moment and of the two new lives that they had created together. A feeling like no other rampaged through his being, blossoming deep in his chest, causing him to close his eyes against the prickling of forming tears. He was not someone who cried but the emotions were there, sitting just beneath the surface. 

It seemed so surreal. So..perfect. He’d finally done something right with his life. 

“Levi?”

When he opened his eyes, Eren’s own were peering up at him. Those beautiful clear turquoise eyes he’d fallen in love with were back, warming his entire soul looking at him so lovingly that he couldn’t do anything other than kiss him. 

“They’re perfect Eren, absolutely perfect.” 

Eren didn’t miss the way Levi’s eyes softened with pure adoration, nor the way his voice cracked in the faintest of ways as he stroked his own fingers over their two new additions, noticing that both sported their dominant father’s dark hair. 

Not a moment later were tiny eyes opening to the world in unison at his touch, blearily glancing up to regard Levi curiously. 

His eyes watered again, widening in a feeling he was unable to describe as he choked again, wings flaring out as if bursting with all of the emotion he was unable to display outwardly. He wanted to keen to the heavens for all to hear. 

With _pride_.

With _love_.

With his entire being.

Two beautiful new sets of bright turquoise eyes to match Eren’s and he knew he was completely and utterly doomed.

Yes...They were absolutely and entirely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't bring myself to get too invested into the characters being super sappy and emotional *Im not that type of person so it's very hard for me to force it out OTL
> 
> I still plan to start the 'post' set of drabbles with the whole happy crazy family ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿
> 
> Btw Merry Christmas!


End file.
